


Scars don't heal.

by Warlockofspoons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Racism, Sexist Language, Torture, Trauma, Violence, i'll add more later i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlockofspoons/pseuds/Warlockofspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a female half orc/elf sold to slavery when she was still very young. Years down the line and after countless abuse, she finally meets someone who treats her with some kindness, and quickly starts to see him as a father she'd never had. Some wounds don't heal with time however, and no matter how much she wishes against it, her orcish blood in a mostly human world will always remind her of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt at writing, so any feedback that isn't there to rip my dick off would be much appreciated. Other than that, I'll add more chapters soon and have nearly finished chapter II already.

She could hear the low drum of rain against the against the wooden frame of the old cart, followed by the softer patter of it against the bare ground, better yet, she could feel it against her hair and skin, the lukewarm rain steadily rolling down her face and wetting the dirtied and somewhat ragged tunic she'd been fitted with, as well as the ropes holding those green tinted wrists in place. Of course, in their minds, it was her own fault, she'd tried to make a run for it while one of the guards was deciding to take a break behind the bushes, but should she really have been so surprised that the remaining full grown man was unable to catch and overpower a malnourished and aching limbed youth about half his age, and biting his face hadn't made her punishment any less severe, but it still felt good, and the warm of blood in her mouth was an odd feeling, something far more pleasant than it should have been.

But now she was here, far more sore and bruised than she'd started the day, and tied to a post in the rain to learn a lesson, a lesson that was without meal, or any signs of ending anytime soon. It rained far to much in the west.

Hours would pass, and by then her teeth where steadily chattering as she shivered in the rain and cold, unable to even begin to try and sleep, she'd be hit again if she didn't do as told tomorrow, and without food or rest hard work would be an insult to what was usually planned. A few thoughts danced across her mind, wondering if they might stay In town a few days, if so then maybe she'd even get free long enough to kill one of animals around her and feast like a king, but for now she would have to make do with staring at them, out in the rain just like her, only with enough rope to actually move underneath some sort of shelter, a glum look following that train of thought as she thought herself even less than that of cattle.

Another hour or so slowly crawled by, the rain was still pouring in it's never ending cascade against her, leaving the half-breed slumped against the pole and hardly conscious, numb with the cold and soaked through with her legs caked in muck. Then came noises, laughter, squelching in the mud, someone was coming! She lifted her head up in hope only for her sad look to sink even further, the guards. Both of them where walking towards her without the usual armour on in favour of simple tunics, they didn't seem to care about getting wet, and she could smell drink on them, doing her best to avoid eye contact and simply gazing at the ground. Despite her efforts she soon felt something hard pressed against her cheek, and a smell she recognized filling her nose “Oi, Orc, drink up.” The two smirking the whole time as he soon pressed the mug against her lips, at first she tried ignoring them, just staring off ahead as if they weren't even there, but after only thirty seconds or so of that she soon felt the heel of a muddy boot against the side of her face. She finally looked up now, the smirks gone from the two of them as another kick came in, aimed for the gut this time that drew a grunt out from the bound creature, thankful that they were at least drunk and not wearing metal. This was as far as her thanks would go as another fist impacted against the side of her head, then another. Now a foot, aimed for her thigh this time, she whined out in pain, whimpering some in her defenseless state. “Me...me drink!” They both paused, not often hearing the woman speak, mostly out of fear of being hit again, but this was a rather lose-lose situation. “Good orc.” Was all that followed as one of them grabbed her hair and yanked her head back while the other placed the Tankard of urine against her now somewhat open mouth and tipped the whole thing in quickly, much to fast to drink even if she wanted to, and they'd sure filled it up, the half-breed soon coughing and choking as the yellow liquid joined the rain flowing down her face, it was vile, like drinking tinted saltwater, and left her coughing and gasping for air as they finally let go of her head and laughed to one another before tossing the cup aside, letting it land with a splash in the mud around them. They weren't done, of course not, why had she even thought of something like that as one of them began to undo the belt around his waist before pressing himself up against her face, filling ner nostrils with a different stench as she closed her eyes, wanting it to end. “So , dummie, I think you know what comes next.” The man dragging his length across her muddy cheek from side to side “And I think we know what happens to stupid orcs who bite when they aren't supposed to.” The other guard soon grabbing her by the hair again, the one who's face she'd bit, forcing her to nod and not letting go as the other man positioned himself right against her lips, she could already taste it. “Say it, me like suck.” his last words a crude impersonation. She didn't, keeping her mouth shut after staring to cry, at least they couldn't see with with the rain, they'd done stuff like this before, but it never made it any easier.

She refused to speak, but after ten minutes of having her nose held painfully shut and being slapped by both hand and human member she finally opened her mouth only to have something filthy shoved into it. The two jeered at her, flinging insults every second moment, greenskin whore, that one got to her more than she wanted to admit as she was slapped and smacked into sucking slowly, the mud smeared across the length in her mouth actually tasting better than some of the dirt collected elsewhere. It didn't take long at least, only a few minutes of having her face pressed against the man's pubic bush, only a few minutes of gagging and retching before he and his friend held her down while something she didn't even have the chance to taste was sent down her throat, the only thing she'd eaten all day.

He didn't remove himself for a while yet, leaving her coughing and rasping for air once he finally let her as the two laughed some more, before another fist landed against her face, followed by a few dozen smacks, and by the time she really knew what was going on, they where walking away back toward the tavern. She screamed, and screamed, thrashing against the ropes until she'd ran her wrists red, roaring at the sky until she could scream no more, demanding and answer from someone why she deserved this, hating herself more every day and the plaything of humans. One day someone would come back for her, she knew it, or perhaps, that's just what kept her going.

Another hour passed maybe, she didn't know, and everything hurt after all the kicks and hits from earlier, she'd sobbed and screamed till her voice had nearly died, but nobody came, nobody cared, why would they care about a dirty orc. After a while, she heard movement again, didn't even bother looking this time, even if it sounded different, more squelching, but metal clanging this time, had they got the armour just to hit her more? She closed her eyes, maybe they'd forget about her if she thought hard enough, just maybe, even as the metal footsteps grew closer, and closer, and then...stopped?

He was crouched down, staring at the timid excuse for a creature tied to a pole in the rain, he wondered what the point of this was, where it a slave this was a quick way of getting it killed, it'd fall ill overnight and would surely be more than it was worth to keep well afterwards. If not, then this was some revenge against an urchin who'd stolen perhaps? He couldn't think of much else, but as he held the lantern up to get a close look he quickly saw how much it...no, looked like a she, was shaking, and then the bruises, covered in them, bound at the wrists. He stood and moved around to her back, drawing a whimper out as he brushed the tunic away from her shoulder to look for a mark, he found one, just to the right of what looked like a scar, whip? He shook his head and moved his hand back before going back around to her front and crouching again, curious about the green skin yet relative size of her, he'd seen orcs before, even female one's, and even young they where not this slender, and he doubted poor diet was all to blame. “My name is Henrir, if you wouldn't mind talking to me for a few moments I can bring you in out of the rain.”

He spoke softly, not with spite. It wasn't the guards at least, anything but them. She started to open her eyes again, only a crack, trying to get a look at him, it was dark, but that never mattered to her, and she soon spotted a few outlining features, he was a very large man, towering over those others, broad of shoulder at that, with a thick black beard and mustache, with long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, clad head to to in plate metal, the helmet strapped to his waist, as well as a sword. He just wanted to talk? Her throat hurt from the intrusion, it burned from all her shouting. She just stared into his eyes, meeting his concerned look before muttering out “H..help....”

He blinked, her stare was unending, only just visible in the lanternlight. “I...well...” He looked away for a moment, thinking about it and looking back, she was still staring at him, dead in the eyes. “Okay, I'll help.” He took a deep breath, really not wanting to get involved with this, slaves where a nasty business, filled with nasty people. Even still, he took the knife from his waist and took it to the ropes holding her there. “Hold still.” The blade quickly getting to work sawing away at the bindings until her hands where finally free. She had an unexpected reaction, and promptly fell over onto her side in the mud, his own hands moved after her, gently shaking the creature “Girl, girl!” No response, she'd passed out. Just how long had she been out here? Henrir grumbled to himself and picked her up, she weighed hardly a thing, and before long he'd made it to the Tavern, setting her down outside before looking inside, it was quiet, and even his companion had headed off to bed by now, so he headed back, picked up his new orc and brought her into the tavern before sitting her down on one of the chairs, he could get a good look at her in the light, and it only made him frown. He was going to hurt someone, and soon moved to the barkeep who'd been staring for a while before demanding both an ale and some answers, before quickly being informed of the merchant and his guards that came in earlier, and that the merchant talked to them about bringing her inside before he went to bed, which he assumed they would do after heading out earlier. He paid for a room and a bath, which the man begrudgingly accepted, before carrying her to one of the rooms and then helping move the bathtub.

Once inside, he stripped himself and used the bath after hanging the clothing up to dry, not wanting to wash in whatever the orc was going to turn the water into, before hanging his clothes up and putting something back on, he picked the girl up and placed her in the water after peeling away the ragged tunic she was wearing to reveal perhaps the most scars anywhere, whoever owned her seemed to enjoy a whip, and there where more bruises across her chest and gut, especially clear after he'd managed to wash enough of the mud away. She was thin, small, couldn't be much older than a kid, maybe fifteen? He sighed, picked her up out the now very dirty water and moved her over to the bed after dressing her in the gambeson that was still relatively dry before sitting himself down against the door frame of the room and closing his eyes, dwelling on what sort of maelstrom of issues he might have just signed the contract for. He could always give her back In the morning, even say he caught her from running away and maybe fetch a reward, then there was always buying her off the man, which likely wouldn't go well. But assuming he kept her for whatever reason, what next? She'd die out on her own, and a slave was a slave when branded, towns weren't going to be very safe. And he wasn't sure if he could live with condemning a child to that, did he really have to keep her?


	2. A sad orc.

BANG

Henrir felt a sudden and painful shove against his back, bringing him away from the bliss of sleep and back into the real world. He blinked repeatedly, what the hell was going on? Another bang, his back, followed by some noise, speaking, no, shouting. “Open the damn door!” He started to stand, wondering what was going on exactly as another thud hit the door and he reached up to unlock the latch, and the moment he did, he was shoved aside, hardly able to keep his balance as two people barged past him and searching the room, a third figure stood at the doorway. All of them where male. One had a strange scar on his face, it looked like a bite, strange one though. And then the man at the door, he wore very fine clothing with a large hat, fitting across that stuck out belly rather well, a bushy ginger beard topping it all off as well as beady eyes currently staring at him before walking into the room. 

It was hardly huge, and after only a few minutes they'd declared it empty, which is about when he realized, the orc, where the hell was the or- “Where is she?” The fat man declared, finishing his line of thought for him. “Uhm...” He was a little shocked, figuring that this must be the owner “Well, you left it outside, probably would have fell ill in the cold, so I brought it In with me for you.” He didn't smile, confidence was needed here. “Had her tied to well...” He moved over and patted something nearby that looked like it would do the trick, avoiding the bed. He didn't seem convinced, but his anger flared as his face turned somewhat red and he moved over to the scarred man, getting right into his face “Left her outside?” The guard stared, looking surprisingly fearful of the shorter and chubbier fellow. “OUTSIDE? UNGUARDED?” He brought a finger up, jabbing at his chest in a dreaded poke “You worthless waste of silver! Go and get my damn property back, before I feel so inclined to use you instead.” He nodded, and the two cleared out the room moments afterward before rushing off downstairs. 

The man turned to Henrir “And you, the oh so kind savior, I expect you to do the same before I accuse you of theft.” He spat when he talk, he didn't like him already, and gave a silent frown and nod before rubbing his forehead and moving along into the inn, moving to the right and knocking on one of the doors a few spaces down. 

A short few moments passed, and then the door creaked open to reveal a man of similar age, short blonde hair and a weary look across his face, he sighed before the knight could get a word in. “I'm not much a fan of slaves, but stealing orcs Henrir? Really?” He shoved a hand against his shoulder and sighed again. “Let me get my gear.” The door soon shutting in his face before he'd even managed to say a word. “I...” 

He wasn't surprised he'd heard the whole thing, but it was almost annoying how well he could read him. He sighed himself and went back to his room to collect his weapons...which where missing...”Oh shit...” he started to check for other belongings missing, which included the entire contents of his coin pouch, as well as the bag he was travelling with, so not only food, but a map among other travelling supplies, he could only hope she didn't know how to read. 

A short while passed before Selvan was ready to move, the man was once a scout for the legion, and tracking a child should be easy enough, so they set off, into the morning rain, eager to make good ground on the opposite party. 

Elsewhere, far down river, sat atop a rock in the middle of the falling sky sat just the creature they where looking for, still wearing the gifted shirt from only the day before, far warmer even in the wet than she was ever used to. She had her legs dipped in the river, staring at her reflection as the water trickled by. In her hands was the sword she'd taken, driven into the river right at the face of her reflection, hoping by some means it would just go away. She hadn't really seen herself much, but she didn't like it, how odd she looked in this world of pink people with her green. 

She stared deep into her own eyes down in the water, why was she green? What even was an orc? She'd asked before, but they'd just laughed at her, master having simply said, 'good business' and it would be many days before she ever knew what the word business meant. She could remember the fonder days before she'd met master at least, memories of running about the streets with the other urchins and scraping by together. She wasn't much of a sneak herself, but the little humans she could wrestle some if she really tried, and she missed them, one day the guards just grabbing her and shoving her in a cage before the fat man came along and clamped a collar on. It had been years since, and she welcomed the winter cold it was a time she actually got to sit inside the cart or got a blanket, and the dark was easier on her eyes. She'd come to hate the rain though, always making a miserable day harder, making her cold and making her muddy. But right now, she was at peace with it as it fell on her yet again, this was her best day in a long time, she had food, although she'd not eaten a bite, and she was armed and with coin, she might even be able to go back to the way things where. No. She wasn't as fast as a horse, she couldn't fight them if they did catch her. She didn't even know where she was, or where to go. But...she didn't want to be hit anymore, have to do things with her mouth, didn't want to have this feeling in her gut anymore, always hungry, always mad. 

She reached down and grabbed the side of the blade as well as the handle, pulling it free from the river and looking over the longsword. It was so very pretty, not really meant for something like her, but it would work. She turned the weapon, angling it so that the tip was facing her, before slowly pressing the metal against her neck. She closed her eyes and gulped, pressing harder, enough to draw some blood, red, just like a human, but she knew that already. She took a deep breath, this was it, it hurt, but, it felt good inside. She paused, dwelling on another memory that made her tingle a little. She remembered seeing a woman one time, she wore a strange mask and a long reddish coated with jewels and other valuables. She'd not remembered seeing anything so pretty before, and she just stopped and stared for a while, wanting to approach but knowing better than to do that. She whined, she didn't want to die, but going back felt worse, going back and waiting for them there would hardly stop any shouting or hitting either. 

Then she heard a twig snap. 

She stumbled up, gripping the weapon in both hands before turning around to face the woods, her urge to live somewhat renewed, she'd planned to leave on her own terms. Her eyes went wide, she had no clue what it was. The thing was huge twice the size of her, fat even compared to master, but it;s arms looked muscled. It wore little more than a loincloth and some makeshift armour as well as some sort of necklace made from a rope and skulls around its neck. 

In one hand it held a huge club, and nothing in the other, pointed ears, jagged teeth, a mouth stained with blood and a horrid smile, it was staring right at her. How had she not heard this thing? Was she so utterly lost in her thoughts? But...at the same time it looked somewhat surprised to see her, had neither party spotted each other? Each now with weapon at the ready. 

The ogre grunted and made the first move, lurching forward and bringing its club down with an overhead swing, she dived away, dropping from the rock and hitting the ground before tumbling away, dropping the sword in the process as the blow landed against the rock with a mighty thud. The landing had hurt, but her blood was boiling, orcish temperament starting to kick in as her life was on the line, the pain fading as she scrambled forward and grabbed for the weapon right as the ogre came around again, lifting its leg up and going to try to stomp on her while she crawled about. She gripped the weapon and rolled to the side, narrowly dodging out-of-the-way once more, she leaped to her feet and charged forward, roaring with all her heart as she aimed to sword for its leg, rushing right into it and stabbing the blade deep into its thigh. 

A loud shriek of pain followed as its free hand came down to clutch at the wound, enough time for her to rip the weapon free, blood dripping from the steel as she swung it around into the same leg again, splitting the flesh open to another cry of pain before she spotted the hand coming around, practically backhanding her entire torso and sending her sprawling across the floor. 

She clutched at her chest, trying to soothe the burn of the air being knocked out of her, her and the larger beast needing a few moments to recover. She'd lost her weapon again, eyes scanning the floor, she'd dropped it right by his feet, and whined as she spotted it, slowly getting to her feet again, only, past the fear, she was almost pleased, this was the most fun she could ever remember, and took a deep breath before dashing toward the limping ogre once more. He brought the club around again and she tried to slide low, the slippery ground from the rain working in her favour as the weapon swung over her head, letting her grab the weapon before rolling around behind the beast. 

She clambered up, driving the blade forward once more, stabbing it firmly in the rear this time and drawing yet another howl of pain. He sharply turned around, dragging her behind him with the weapon still lodged into him, and then again, wondering just where she'd gone before she managed to pull the weapon free, readying her arms to swing as hard as she could as he turned around again, the half-breed slashing with all her force, the blade sinking into his belly and dragging a gash right across it, coating her in the blood of the wound before she could bring the blade around again, slashing another deep gash before the ogres hand could come around, grabbing ahold of her torso and yanking her into the air, crushing her in its grip so much that she couldn't breath, stabbing into his wrist and jerking the weapon about to more howls of pain before he let go of everything, both her and the club thudding to the floor as he reeled back in pain, wearing far more red than he'd ever planned to. 

She could hardly breath, rasping for air on the floor as her head spun, the thuds of the creatures steps as it fumbled about hardly helping, she'd lost the weapon again and dragged herself away, crawling behind a tree before leaning against it and starting to check the bag she'd stolen, some rations, a roll of paper with symbols across it, she was throwing it all out into the rain in search of a weapon, finding a dagger, or so she thought, more intended for eating than fighting, but she took it, dropping the bag to the side before standing pulling herself to her feet with the help of a branch a the ogre came around once more, its hand swiping behind the tree and shoving her over, it grabbed her again, only to have a knife stabbed into its fingers over and over, it howled in pain again, but held its grip firm, slamming her into the bark, pain washing over her for but a few moments before she fell unconscious.


End file.
